Not another crossover
by Goku the baka saru
Summary: Cowboy Beebop, Yu Yu Hakusho, DBZ, and Inuyasha.
1. Default Chapter

Faye, Jet and Spike were sitting around the tv waiting for the information for a new bounty.  
  
"We just got info on a new bounty on David who has stolen the egyptian cat statue made of onix. This is the clearest photo we have." It showed a blurred pic of a short man with tall spikey black hair.  
  
"He's worth 2 million woolong." Spike sat up.  
  
"We need that money for some small repairs and food." Jet said.  
  
"I'll get him." Faye said standing up.  
  
"Guess we'll be splitting it three ways again." Spike sighed.  
  
"Where was the last place they said he was?" Jet asked.  
  
"Ed knows, they said he was on Earth." Ed said looking from her computer.  
  
"Why Earth?" Spike sighed.  
  
(Else where, on a desrted island.)  
  
"Where the hell is this?" Vegeta asked looking around. Goku, Gohan and Piccolo also noticed the strange surroundings.  
  
"I'm not sure." Goku said as he flew into the air.  
  
"Goku I think we should lay low until we know exaclty where we are." Piccolo said grabbing his leg.  
  
"How can we lay low when you stick ot like a sore thumb?" Vegeta smirked.  
  
(Else where, on another part of Earth.)  
  
"What the hell just happend?" Inuyasha yelled looking around their new surroundings.  
  
"Weren't we just fighting a horde of deamons?" Kagome asked confused.  
  
"Of course we were, stupid girl." Inuyasha growled quitley.  
  
"This place is very strange." Miroku said looking at the odd colored water.  
  
(Else where, on another part of Earth)  
  
"What the hell kind of place is this?" Yuske asked looking at the damaged buildings and smog filled air.  
  
"Is this the future or something?" Kuwabara asked. Hiei and Kurama looked around them as if ready for an ambush.  
  
  
  
ok so far good right? sorry of some people are OOC, I never wrote a fic for YYH, Inuyahsa, or Cowboy Beebop. 


	2. 2

Yay new chapter. Sorry I don't know if I'll udate this often, just mostly when I get ideas.  
  
  
  
"Wow look at all the neat things." Mihoshi said awed by all the different stores.  
  
"Hmm, this is an odd outlet." Ayeka said picking up an insince burner.  
  
"That costs thirty woolong." The man behind the counter sat up.  
  
"how much yen is that?" Kiyone asked.  
  
"Yen?" The man burst out laughing.  
  
"How can we buy anything without money?" Mioshi wailed. The man behind the counter was still laughing. Ayeka growled putting the insince burner down.  
  
"Leave that to me." Ryoko smirked. She dissapeared and farther up the road they saw an explosion.  
  
"What wass that?" Mioshi asked frightened. Ayeka, Kiyone, and Washu sighed.  
  
(On the island)  
  
"What was that?" Goku asked watching the smoke from the explosion blow there way.  
  
"Lets find out." Vegeta smirked flying torwards the city. Goku and Piccolo followed. They got to the edge to find people running and screaming. They flew up alittle further to find a Ryoko holding a guy buy the collar of his shirt.  
  
"Ok this is your last chance give me the money or I won't miss this time." She smirked.  
  
"She seems famillar." Goku said. Vegeta watched as she dropped the man and he ran behind the heep of wood and brought out two suitcases and handed them to her.  
  
"Thanks, nice doing buisness with you." She winked and dissapeared.  
  
"Wha..? She can use instant transmition?" Goku yelled. Vegeta and piccolo covered their ears and looked at Goku.  
  
"Can you warn me next time you do that?" Piccolo snareld at Goku. They saw a small group of girls walking up and noticed Ryoko with them.  
  
"Why do you always have to do things the hard way?" Ayeka asked.  
  
"Oh come on princess, not everyones rich and snobby like you." Ryoko smirked.  
  
"I'm not snobby." Ayeka yelled.  
  
"Are so."  
  
"Am not."  
  
"Are so." She said sticking her tongue out. Ayeka growled and grabbed her hair. The two started fighting and the others stood a few feet away from them.  
  
"Quit fighting, why can't we all get along?" Mioshi cried. Washu and Kiyone looked at her and sighed.  
  
"I think we have viewers." Washu said looking straight at Vegeta. Ryoko and Ayeka froze in hair pulling and looked in their direction.  
  
"Uh.., hi." Goku waved.  
  
"Hn.." Vegeta and Piccolo grunted folding their arms.  
  
(else where)  
  
Yuske and the gang were walking around looking at the ruins.  
  
"I'm getting a lot of odd vibes from up there." Kuwabara said.  
  
"I can sence some ki from further up thier." He said looking to his right.  
  
"Well wich way shoul we go forward or right?" Yuske asked.  
  
"Hiei and I will go forward and you and Kuwabara go that way." Kurama said.  
  
"Fine with me." Yuske said. He and Kuwabara walked between a few crumbled buildings.  
  
(somewhere else, but close by)  
  
"Wait some one's coming." Inuyasha said stopping Kagome.  
  
"How do you know I can't hear anything?" She said.  
  
"I can smell them." He pointed out.  
  
"Kagome stay behind me." He said pulling out tetsusaiga. Miroku placed his staff in the ground and stood next to Inuyasha. Kurama and Hiei came walking up in the distance.  
  
"They don't look harmful." Kagome said.  
  
"Looks can be deciving." Miroku said. Hiei and Kurama stopped a few feet infront of them. Hiei pulled his katana out and Kurama pulled out his whip.  
  
"We mean you no harm unless you harm us." Kurama said.  
  
"And we're supposed to belive that?" Inuyasha asked crouching down.  
  
  
  
(ok so how is it so far good bad what? Yes I know some people are probably out of character so don't say it. If you'd like to help me write this just e-mail me at kyokoyui@hansonworld.com or IM me at songotensgirl83 on AOL.) 


	3. 3

"How far up this way did you since the ki?" Yuske asked as they passed one building after another. The buildings started getting less crumbled.  
  
"It's right up here Urameshi." Kuwabara said. They turned around the corner to see the TM girls looking at Vegeta, Goku, and Piccolo.  
  
"Is it me or does he resemble Hiei?" Yuske asked looking at Vegeta.  
  
"You mean by the shortness or the hair?" Kuwabara grinned.  
  
"What the hell is your problem?" Vegeta yelled looking at them. They fell back a bit.  
  
"Who are you talking to Vegeta?" Goku asked confused.  
  
"The two morons with a staring problem." Vegeta said pointing at Yuske and Kuwabara. Yuske and Kuwabara stepped back and got in their fighting stances.  
  
"This should be interesting." Vegeta smirked walking past the girls. They turned around their eyes following Vegeta. Kuwabara powered up his spirit sword.  
  
"I'll take the shrimp on." Kuwabara said walking in front of Yuske. Vegeta rammed forward then disappeared and reappeared beside Kuwabara kicking him in the side of the head. Kuwabara fell over grabbing his head.  
  
"Damn he's fast. I couldn't even follow him." Yuske said. Kuwabara got up and charged at Vegeta then sliced diagonally through him. Kuwabara smirked then he relised something was wrong. Vegeta suddenly disappeared. Kuwabara turned around to find Vegeta floating in the air with his arms folded.  
  
"You can levitate?!" He yelled.  
  
"I didn't know you knew the after image technique Vegeta." Goku grinned.  
  
"After image? You mean I didn't even scratch you?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"Hmph, your to slow and weak to land one finger on me." Vegeta snarled landing a few feet in front of Kuwabara.  
  
"He's even got Hiei's attitude." Yuske said.  
  
(elsewhere)  
  
Inuyasha jumped at Hiei slashing at him with tetsusaiga. Hiei jumped out of the way. He was about to counter attack until a ship came by shooting at them. Hiei and Inuyasha rolled out of the way and looked up at the ship.  
  
"What in the hell is that?" Inuyahsa yelled.  
  
"I'm not sure I've never seen anything like it before." Kogome said.  
  
(Back with the others again)  
  
"What's that thing?" Mioshi asked looking in the sky. Everyone looked at the same spot. They saw a ship floating above them.  
  
"Hey Spike I need some backup I found the guy but he sliced the wing off my ship." Faye yelled over the radio.  
  
"How can you have him if I have him right here?" He asked looking at Vegeta then at the picture again.  
  
"What do you mean? He's right here in front of me." Faye yelled. 


	4. 4

well ok I redid this chapter so it's alot better. But this is getting hard to finish, so if anyone has any ideas or wants to help IM me at Songotensgirl83 on AIM. I also might not be able to finish it before I leave wich is maybe next week, not sure. I'll be going to job corps and they don't have computers there, so I won't be typing anything up, but I'll be writing in my notebooks, so look for the next chapter this july. Any way here is this chapter:  
  
"Why do I always have to save your butt?' Spike sighed torwards faye's position.   
  
"Hey that jet's flying in the direction Hiei and kurama went." Yusuke pointed out.  
  
"Damn we'll have to put this fight on hold." Kuwabara said running torwards Yusuke.   
  
"i don't think so. We'll finish this fight here and now." Vegeta growled phazing in froKuwabara and Yusuke. They stepped back a little scared.  
  
"Get the hell out of our way! Our friends are in trouble!" Yusuke growled, knowing they might not really be, but just in case he wanted to be there.  
  
"Too damn bad cause so are you." Vegeta smirked powering up slightly. He knew he really didn't need his ki to finish these weaklings but he liked watching the fear in there faces.  
  
'This isn't good he's way stronger than any demon I've ever fought.' Yusuke thought trying to keep cool. He cringed as he felt Vegeta's ki rise.  
  
"Any last requests?" Vegeta smirked.  
  
"Yeah, let Urameshi go. This fight is between us." Kuwabara said trying his best to act tough.   
  
"Heh, I must of kicked the since out of you. Alright then he can go." Vegeta smirked.  
  
"Kuwabara you can't do that you'll get killed." Yusuke said trying to reason with him.  
  
"Be quiet Urameshi, i wasn't using my full power earlier. I can kick this shrimp's ass." Kuwabara growled.  
  
"Well what are you waiting for are you going or not?" Vegeta asked getting slightly annoyed. Yusuke growled glarring at Vegeta. He then looked at Kuwabara when he felt a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Just go help the others." He said grinning.  
  
"Don't get mushy on me, just stay alive alright." Yusuke grinned. Kuwabara knodded.  
  
"Vegeta let them both go. You and I both know you can beat that kid with out any ki." Goku said phazing beside Vegeta. Vegeta glarred at him.   
  
"Man it's like they're fighting but not using any words or anything." Kuwabara wispered. Vegeta scuffed turning around and folding his arms.  
  
"Fine you can both go." He snarled. Goku grinned.  
  
"Um, thanks I think." Yusuke said blinking in confusion. He and Kuwabara were about to head off when Goku stopped them again.(I know spike's been there and gone by now if it were in real life)   
  
"Hey I can get you two there faster." Goku said. He put two fingers to his forehead and found two slightly stronger than normal ki's and another a little weaker than that. He homed in on one of the stronger one's.  
  
"Alright found them. Just hold on and we'll be there in not time." He said grinning. Yusuke and Kuwabara looked at eachother than shrugged and grabbed ahold of one of Goku's arms.   
  
"I'm going too. It's too boring around here." Vegeta scuffed placing his hand on Goku's shoulder. Piccolo had also placed his hand on Goku's other shoulder.(not sure when he got there but eh). Yusuke and Kuwabara cringed as they saw him.   
  
"Alright here we go." Goku said then they disapeared.  
  
"hey where'd they go?" Ayeka asked  
  
"To where the action is duh." Ryoko said.  
  
"Hmm, I've never seen someone use Instant Transmition before. I did hear about it though." Washu said amazed.  
  
"Maybe if we're quick we can get there by the end fo the fight." Ryoko grinned. Ryoko and washu flew in the direction the jet left in.  
  
"Wait for us." Mihoshi yelled as her and kiyone ran after them.  
  
"Wait I don't want to go see people fight." Ayeka yelled, then relized no one cared. She took off after the others.  
  
(Now back to the others)  
  
Hiei and Kurama watched the pilot eject and get picked up by another jet as the other crashed into the ground.  
  
"How many of those things are there?" Inuyasha asked pulling tetsusaiga close getting ready for another attack. Kurama sinced something weird behind him. He turned around getting ready for an ambush. He then noticed Yusuke and Kuwabara.  
  
"Good you're fine." Yusuke said happily.  
  
"Of course we are." Hiei scuffed still watching the jet fly off.   
  
"Why don't we just blow that one up also?" Vegeta asked noticing the crash site and the jet Hiei was watching. Hiei also thought the same. He was about to go after it but Kurama put his hand on his shoulder. Kurama already knew the thoughts of the other demon.  
  
"They haven't done anything yet." Goku pointed out.   
  
"Whats to say they aren't?" Hiei asked. Goku looked at Hiei a bit confused. Vegeta also looked at teh fire demon. He was about to ask the exact question.   
  
"Um I don't know, but they didn't do anything when they had the chance earlier." Goku said. Vegeta and Hiei both rolled their eyes at the remark.   
  
"So any way, what is this place?" Miroku asked looking around the area they were in. It looked like a desert of some kind with a small bit of buildings cluttered together.  
  
"I believe this is Earth after humans over polluted it." Piccolo said.  
  
"What no way. This is the future then?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"This is just awful looking." Kagome said.   
  
"There's no way this is the future." Yusuke said.  
  
"Well you're right on that one." Washu said as her and Ryoko had finally gotten there.  
  
"What do you mean?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Well this is the future of Earth in this dimension." She said sitting in the air. She pulled up her little computer thingy(sorry don't know what it's called).   
  
"What? This diminsion?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Well this is a different dimension. We're all from some different dimension, since not of us came from here." Washu said typing something.  
  
"Well how the hell did we get here then?" Vegeta growled.  
  
"Calm down there handsome. That would be my doing. I was working on this great new invintion when something wen't horribly wrong then it exploded." Washu said frowning afterward.  
  
"Wich is why we're here but that still doesn't mean they should be here." Ryoko said pointing at the others.  
  
"Oh that, well my invintion was supposed some kind of diminsional gate opener." Washu said remembering what exactly her invition was suppsed to do.  
  
"Well I guess that explains why we're here." Yusuke said quietly. He looked at Kuwabara and gave him the 'she's crazy' look. Kuwabara knodded.  
  
"This is no way for a princess to get around." Ayeka growled loudly as her and kiyone and mihoshi got near the others.  
  
"Oh please excuse my rudeness." Ayeka said as she noticed the group of people.  
  
"You can think of this as a vacation, since we'll be here for a while." Ryoko smirked at Ayeka.  
  
"What on vacation here? Away from Lord Tenchi? What type of vacation is that?!!" Ayeka yelled.  
  
  
  
Um yeah this is the end of the second chapter. R&R please. 


End file.
